


Hat Films Short Stories

by ScientificCorgi



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: (All of it is non-sexual I promise), Angel!Ross, Awkwardness, Blood, Cheesy, Cockblocking, College, Crack, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Grunting, Hat Films, Humor, Injury, Innuendo, M/M, Masturbation (not described in detail), Panic Attacks, Requests, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Wii Tennis, Wings, lmao idk, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientificCorgi/pseuds/ScientificCorgi
Summary: I'm going to be writing short Hat Films OTP prompts. You can request some by commenting the number of the prompt and a Hat Ship (only Smornby, Troffy, Tross or Hatsome please :) ).---Requests open---





	1. Prompt List

Here is the list of prompts you can request (or you can request your own if you like). I will be writing some of these randomly as well. I will do multiple chapters on the same prompt, but only one for each ship.

1\. “I found you passed out in the gutter holding an empty beer bottle, so I took you to mine because you looked pretty fucked.”

2\. “It’s 1 in the morning and you called me saying you were lonely and needed company so I brought my dog around to yours to cheer you up.”

3\. “I’m at the beach with my dog but my dog ran over to you and pissed on you while you were sleeping.”

4\. “I’m on one of the biggest rides in a theme park and I’m now really scared, I know we’ve never met but please hold my hand.”

5\. “I’m camping with my mother and you’re in the caravan next to us complaining very loudly about how you can’t get WiFi signal.”

6\. “You keep injuring yourself so you can visit me at the local doctor’s surgery since I’m your doctor but you’ve got to stop doing this, it’s getting unhealthy.”

7\. “You knocked on my front door at 4 in the morning then collapsed on my doorstep.”

8\. “You sing every day at 5 in the afternoon and I like it so much that I sit outside your open window and cheer after every song and then you come out onto the balcony and see me and holy shit, you’re adorable.”

9\. “I said that I had a boyfriend to my family and now they want to meet him, but there’s one problem and that is I don’t have a boyfriend, please pretend to be my boyfriend.”

10\. “My cat keeps shitting in your front garden, I’m very sorry.”

11\. “You’re having an anxiety attack on a park bench in the middle of the park and everyone’s staring at you and that only makes it worse, please let me comfort you.”

12\. “We’re both new to this college thing and when you asked what I was studying, I accidentally said, ‘Your magnificent ass’, I’m really sorry but you’re adorable when you’re flustered.”

13\. “You’re learning a new language and I’m mesmerised at how good it sounds even though I have no fucking clue what you’re saying.”

14\. “It’s been raining for about an hour now and I drove past you while you were walking on the path alone and you look like a drowned rat.”

15\. “We were dared to go into this ‘haunted house’ but it’s gone terribly wrong and I’ve fallen through the floorboards, please stop laughing and get me out, I think my leg’s broken.”

16\. “I went with you to the dentist because you were having your wisdom teeth taken out and now you’re high on Novocaine and you keep saying random shit and I nearly threw up from laughing.”

17\. “I was working late one night and I found you asleep on the sofa with the shopping channel on, why aren’t you in bed?”

18\. “I live in the flat next to yours and you’re playing music really loudly, it’s midnight, please turn your music down- oh shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were jerking off.”

19\. “I saw you drowning, so I dragged your unconscious body out of the water and gave you CPR.”

20\. “Our friend stole my phone when I wasn’t looking and texted you that I love you and thought you were very hot, I apologise but all that’s kinda true.”

21\. “I was drunk one night and I saw your dog and I just had to pet and kiss it, but it looks like you are as adorable as your dog, maybe I should pet and kiss you instead.”

22\. “I was changing all of the computer backgrounds in the classroom to shitty MS Paint dicks I drew, and you wandered in and joined me.”

23\. “The heating went off about two hours ago, please cuddle with me, I’m really cold.”

24\. “Your girlfriend/boyfriend was shouting at you in the restaurant and I swooped in and saved you.”

25\. “You fell asleep on me whilst we were watching a movie, our friend on the other sofa is mocking me and then your head slipped onto my lap and I can’t stop staring at your face.”

26\. “I’m blind and have lost my cane whilst I was in the park and now you’re helping me find it, I don’t know who you are but I love you all ready.”

27\. “We’ve been dating in secret for 6 months and our friend walked in while we were kissing and hugging and stuff and they cheered and clapped whilst screaming, ‘Finally!’.”

28\. “Hi, my friend wants to know if you think I’m hot- wait no, if I think you’re hot- wait no, if you think- oh, it doesn’t matter, I really liked the look of you from the other side of the room.”

29\. “You accidentally called me daddy but I really don’t mind, it filled one of my fantasies.”

30\. “I thought I was 100% straight but then you walked into the room and I think I’m going to have to reconsider.”

31\. “You’re taller than me, can you reach that thing on the top shelf for me, I can’t reach it.”

32\. “I’m in an art museum and I’m bored so I keep making comments on the statues and now you won’t stop laughing, I don’t know you but your smile is perfect and you look fucking adorable.”

33\. “I really don’t think I’m good enough for you and I break down one day in front of someone and that someone happens to be you, I’m so sorry, this is really unattractive.”

34\. “My friend knows of my crush on you and your apparent crush on me and they locked us in a room together and won’t let us out until we confess.”

35\. “I was mugged and I turned up on your doorstep late at night with a broken nose and sprained wrist, I’m sorry for disturbing you at this time but you’re the only one I could think of that lives close by that I know.”

36\. “You were dancing shirtless on your balcony in front of everyone at this small concert-type-thing, your dance moves are on point but your body is even better, please love me.”

37\. “I came home one night and a dog was stuck in the hedgerow by the side of my house, and I didn’t even see your face beside that dog, are you stuck or were you waiting for me to come home?”

38\. “I just moved here and one of the WiFi signals here is called ‘Is this the Krusty Krab?’ and I typed in ‘No this is Patrick’ and I got connected, is this your WiFi because if so, you need to change your password, but I like your sense of humour and also your face.”

39\. “I heard screaming coming from next door and I opened the front door which was unlocked for some reason and you were standing on a chair in the middle of the room trying to swipe at a spider on the floor.”

40\. “I love stroking your hair and giving you forehead kisses when you sleep, you look so peaceful, I love you a lot.”

41\. “We’re both sat in A&E for different reasons at 3 in the morning, the room is completely empty apart from us and that receptionist at the desk keeps eyeing you and I’m getting really protective over a guy I’ve never met.”

42\. “Why are you at my front door covered in blood, it’s 2 in the morning and- holy shit, are those angel wings you have, please come inside and let me help you.”

43\. “We’re playing Tennis on my Wii and we’re grunting really loudly and the neighbours all think we’re banging.”

44\. “I was in the middle of gift-wrapping your entire room when I found this dildo and loads of gay porn magazines in your drawers, please explain and maybe I’ll join you one day.”

45\. “I was in Ikea with my four year old cousin and I was putting quilts over my head and acting like a ghost, I’m really sorry that I knocked you into the desk and you have glass embedded in your skin.”

46\. “We’re both sat in the doctor’s office waiting for flu shots, I see that you’re obviously very scared and honestly so am I, let’s go in together so we can hold each other’s hands.”

47\. “We’re with our straight friends and I accidentally flirted with you and now they’re giving us looks and I have to say, ‘No homo’ but I really mean, ‘full homo, please go out with me so we can piss these guys off,’.”

48\. “I came home to a trail of flower petals leading from the front door to the bedroom and when I get in I see you wearing only your boxers, please stop wiggling your eyebrows at me and maybe I’ll join you.”

49\. “You put my phone down your trousers and without thinking, I reach down and try to get them and I grab something that’s definitely not a phone, and now our friend has just walked in and is making the situation 10 times more embarrassing.”

50\. “We came across a really homophobic person and they have stabbed you in the stomach after seeing us hold hands, I’m covered in your blood and my hands won’t stop shaking and I’m crying really hard, please don’t die on me.”


	2. 23 + Troffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> odysseusnobody (TheTyger) said: Hi! Troffy 23 or 40 if you want?
> 
> 23: “The heating went off about two hours ago, please cuddle with me, I’m really cold.”

Trott had been sitting alone in his flat in the dead of winter watching TV when the heating decided to shut itself off. With a sigh, he left his seat and trod over to the heating system but after staring at it intensely, he came to the conclusion that he didn’t know anything about how these things worked.

“Great.” He murmured to himself, plodding to his bedroom to retrieve some more layers of clothing and a blanket.

When he eventually got back to the sofa, he clothed himself with the excess jumpers and huddled by the arm of the sofa with the small blanket. He sat like this for half an hour but his flat was decreasing in heat rapidly. Picking up his mobile from the table to the side of him, he scrolled through his contacts and clicked on Smith’s name.

Several beeps later and Smith answered.

“Trott.”

“Smith, the heating went off about an hour ago and I’m freezing.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“Can you come over here and fix the heater please?”

Smith sighed. “I’ll try. Be over in ten minutes.”

Trott smiled then hung up, shifting his position on the couch slightly before placing his phone back onto the table.

When Smith finally arrived, five minutes late Trott noted, he was instantly hit with the fierce cold air in Trott’s flat.

“Bloody hell, mate, it’s freezing in here.”

“You don’t think?” Trott sarcastically shot back. “Do you know anything about heaters?”

“Not a fucking clue.” Smith spoke, closing the door and sitting next to Trott.

Trott felt the movement in the sofa and leaned back towards Smith, resting his head on his arm. Surprised and mildly uncomfortable, Smith turned to look at the resting man shivering against his side.

Without a word, Smith slowly slipped from underneath Trott and walked to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

“Have you got anything to make hot chocolate, Trott?”

“No.” He shouted back. “Ran out last week, forgot to get some more.”

Settling on making bog-standard tea, Smith made two cups and made his way over to the sofa, placing both mugs on the table after taking a sip from his own.

Trott immediately shuffled towards Smith, and Smith couldn’t help but give in. The taller man wrapped his arm around his friend, who placed his head against Smith’s chest. Smith ran his fingers through Trott’s auburn hair, feeling every strand that was soft beneath his touch.

He smiled to himself as he watched Trott fall asleep against him, happy to be helping one of his best friends, but this quelled his discomfort from the close human contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. If you want to request, feel free to leave a ship and a number in the comments. :)


	3. 15 + Smornby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bigcatkittycat said: Could you do 15 with Smornby, possibly Ross being the one who fell please?
> 
> 15: “We were dared to go into this ‘haunted house’ but it’s gone terribly wrong and I’ve fallen through the floorboards, please stop laughing and get me out, I think my leg’s broken.”

“This is a stupid idea, Smith.” Ross stated, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the taller man in regret.

“Nothing’s actually going to happen, mate.” He paused and looked at the doubtful man. “Do you believe in ghosts?”

“What? No, no.”

“So nothing will happen, it’s just an old house.”

Giving in, Ross unfolded his arms and walked through the door, looking behind him once inside to beckon the other man in.

The inside was surprisingly dark, despite the fact that it was the early afternoon. The men could roughly see the outlines of worn-down furniture covered wit what they presumed to be dust. There was a set of thin stairs to the left of them after a closed wooden door next to the front door. Opposite was another door, but this door was ajar and one of the hinges was broken off so the door became impossible to close fully. A final room stood at the end of the corridor they were facing, the open archway open to any being that entered through it.

“Where first?” Ross said, gripping the camera in his hand.

“If you haven’t started filming now, we’ll do an intro. I don’t know why Trott wanted us to film this- where is that bastard anyway?”

Ross shrugged. “He said he had ‘business’ to do.”

“That could mean anything from editing to taking a shit.”

“Let’s do this.” Ross stated after taking a breath to steady his nerves. “So, today me and Smith are exploring a haunted house-“

“Yeah, and Trott and Lewis, if you’re watching this, go fuck yourselves.” Smith’s voice echoed eerily around the baron house.

Ross smiled then shook his head. “Trott and Lewis dared us to do this.”

“They held our families at gunpoint and insisted we do this.”

Ross swivelled the camera around to face Smith and the inside of the house. “Right, where do we go first?”

“This door!” Smith stated far too happily before walking up to the door in front of the staircase and pushing it open. “Pass the flashlight, Ross.”

Ross switched the torch on and handed it to Smith who shone the light around the room.

“It’s a living room, boys.”

“Anything in there?”

“Not much. Let’s go in.” Before Ross could object, Smith barged his way into the empty room, the floorboards creaking underneath his weight.

Ross followed bravely, tensing up his arm holding the camera so it wouldn’t shake. He sniffed audibly.

“I don’t like this.”

“Well, tough shit, son. You’re here now and you’re staying with me.”

The small living room had a red couch in the centre of the room with a striped rug underneath. The occasional painting of landscapes and families scattered the walls. A bookcase stood behind the sofa with plenty of hardback books of different colours littering the shelves untidily.

“Why are they not straight?”

“Hmm?”

“The books are tilted.”

“No point worrying about the books, mate, this whole house is covered in dust.”

After a few minutes of scouring the room, the duo left and continued searching the ground floor of the house.

-

“Let’s go upstairs.”

“Do we have to, Smith? It’s not safe-“

“It is safe, Ross, just have faith. The viewers want their share of content and Trott and Lewis will lose the dare.”

“We didn’t dare them to go into a house though.”

“Let’s go upstairs, Ross.”

The darker haired man was getting increasingly anxious about going up the stairs. It wasn’t safe, surely? This house had been abandoned for God-knows how long, and it has been rotting ever since.

Smith trod upstairs and Ross stuck close behind him. At some point, Smith had taken control of the camera since he seemed to be going in first to every room. Ross kept checking behind them as he walked up the stairs, eyes flicking nervously to the ground floor while he held on to the bottom of Smith’s jacket.

Upstairs was even worse than the men expected. The floorboards, walls and ceilings seemed to be rotting thoroughly due to the unexplained dampness of the house. There were three doors in front of them and each one was closed.

“Ross, you go first this time.”

“Why?”

“Stop being a wimp!”

Ross punched Smith lightly on the shoulder which caused Smith to dramatically feign hurt.

Ross had been right about being sceptical to go upstairs, because as soon as Ross stepped in front of Smith, he tripped and the floorboards gave way, causing Ross to fall through. He screamed and reached to Smith as he fell, but instead of grabbing the other man, his hands scrapped uselessly in the air.

“Jesus- fuck!” Ross yelled, hands gripping the wooden floor around his still visible upper body.

Meanwhile, Smith was howling with laughter, bent double as tears seemed to fall from his eyes. The camera was still somehow focused on Ross, showing the man’s frightened expression.

“Smith! Get me out!”

Smith responded with more laughing.

“Smith, for fuck’s sake! Stop fucking laughing, I think my leg’s broken.”

The other man, now red in the face, sobered up at that and placed the camera on the ground and started pulling Ross out of the hole he had created. Once Ross was at eye-level with Smith, Ross kept gripping onto Smith’s body.

“Are you okay?”

Ross placed his hovering foot on the ground and immediately decided that was a bad idea and hissed while pulling his leg back up.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Smith bent down to pick up the camera and shoved it in Ross’ hands. “Hold this.”

“What- oh-“

Smith placed his left arm under Ross’ legs and his right arm supporting Ross’ back. Ross rolled his eyes back at Smith’s heroic move and he gathered that this might be the best option to get him out of the house safely.

“You’re so light, mate.”

“Fuck off.”

“Quit being an asshole, I’m saving you.”

Ross huffed jokingly and stopped the recording. He leant his head against Smith’s shoulder then Smith started walking down the stairs.

“Don’t fall.”

“I could’ve said the same to you.” Smith shot back, gritting his teeth and cautiously walking down the stairs.

The pair eventually emerged into the outside light and Ross made a beeline to get his leg fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. If you want to request, feel free to leave a ship and a number in the comments. :)


	4. 31 and 40 + Hatsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bowsandmeows said: 31 and 40 hatsome would make my whole life. This list has me so excited!
> 
> 31: “You’re taller than me, can you reach that thing on the top shelf for me, I can’t reach it.”
> 
> 40: “I love stroking your hair and giving you forehead kisses when you sleep, you look so peaceful, I love you a lot.”

“Smith, can you reach my phone charger up there please?” Trott pleaded, left hand pointing to the barely visible white wire.

Smith turned around to face the cabinet. “Fuck off, mate.”

“Please, my phone’s dead.”

“Get Ross to do it.” Smith picked up his mug from the kitchen counter and walked through the door, leaving no time for Trott to argue back.

The short man huffed. He knew Ross had just stepped into the shower and wouldn’t be out for another ten to twenty minutes because of his freakishly long showers, so he decided to get it himself.

Trott scoured the kitchen for any kind of step or chair to stand on, but the only thing he could see was a small stool. ‘That’ll do.’ Trott thought, dragging the stool across the floor to the counter.

He placed his left foot onto the stool’s surface then hoisted himself up and placed his hands palm down on the cabinet doors.

“What are you doing Trott?”

Glancing behind him, Trott noticed that Ross had walked in, dripping wet and with only a towel around his waist.

“I thought you were in the shower?”

“I was. But then I got out a couple of minutes ago.”

“Your showers usually-“

“Yes, I know, but I’m just not in the mood for a long shower today.”

Trott paused. “Okay.” He continued to reach up to the top shelf for his phone charger.

“Why is your charger all the way up there?”

“Smith hid it from me.”

Ross chuckled and stepped forward into the middle of the kitchen. Trott’s fingers brushed against the wire and he searched for it again and finally grabbed it.

“Finally.” He whispered, tugging the wire down until he held it in his hands. As he tried to step down, his socks slid against the wooden surface and he slipped backwards into Ross.

“Careful there, mate. You all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks mate.”

Ross stepped backwards and let Trott step away from him. It was then that Trott noticed his dripping wet back.

“For fuck’s sake.”

~~~

The day was eventually over. The Hats and some of the Yogscast members were busy filming another challenge and it left pretty much everyone exhausted.

As soon as the guys entered their old shared house, Ross and Trott made a beeline for their bedrooms. Smith had insisted he would stay up a little while longer and eat something before giving in to his tiredness.

Smith settled on two slices of buttered toast as his ‘meal’ since he was too exhausted for cooking. That, and he wasn’t the best chef in the household. 

After the very unfulfilling meal, Smith wandered into Trott’s bedroom just to see if he had actually made it to the bed. Opening the door, he glanced inside and smiled at the sleeping form of his best friend. Trott was sprawled underneath the quilt, an arm and a leg poking out underneath the duvet. Smith strode over to Trott and gently placed his limbs inside the bed, then squatted down so he was face-to-face with the closed eyes.

Despite all the teasing, Smith actually loved the small man to the bone. He raised his hand to stroke Trott’s fringe to the side as he preferred it and felt each tiny strand of hair beneath his fingertips. For a while he sat there content, stroking Trott’s auburn hair and his exposed cheek.

Smith placed one final kiss on his forehead then stood up and exited the bedroom.

Ross was tucked up in his bed and appeared to be in a deep sleep when Smith entered his room, but when Smith walked up to the bed, Ross turned over to face him and opened his eyes.

“What are you doing in here?”

“I wanted to check up on you and see that you hadn’t just passed out on the floor.”

Ross’ mouth twitched upwards in a sleepy attempt of a smile. “That’s very flattering.”

Smith squatted down and stroked his other best friend’s dark hair, letting the hairs fall between his fingers. Ross let out a satisfied hum and shuffled closer to the man’s touch.

“If you get any closer, you’ll fall off the bed.”

“Don’t care.”

Smith smiled happily and kissed Ross’ forehead, giving one final stroke through his hair before leaving the room for his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. If you want to request, feel free to leave a ship and a number in the comments. :)


	5. 11 + Smornby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshblue02 said: As I'm beyond undecisive, 11 or 12 with either Smornby or Troffy? (Btw I love the ones so far!)
> 
> 11: “You’re having an anxiety attack on a park bench in the middle of the park and everyone’s staring at you and that only makes it worse, please let me comfort you.”

A crowd of ten people stood staring around a bench in the middle of a Bristol park. What was in the centre, Smith didn’t know, but his curiosity peaked and he jogged over behind the crowd and took his earphones out of his ears.

His eyes skimmed across the shorter people and they landed on a man with dark hair doubled over on the bench. His frame was shaking violently and his face was obstructed from view by his hands. Smith heard the man’s cries and he knew that he was having an attack of some sort, most probably a panic or anxiety attack.

Smith didn’t know who he was, but he was going to help anyway.

“Excuse me.” He spoke lowly, carefully nudging people out of the way so he could get through. When he came to the front of the crowd, he stepped out of the circle and he could feel the people’s eyes burying into him. Smith turned around. “Can everyone go please? You’re not helping by just standing there.”

Eventually, the crowd decreased in number until there was only Smith and the stranger by the park bench.

Feeling slightly satisfied, Smith faced the stranger whose state had not changed dramatically. He walked forward and slowly sat on the bench, not too close as to not worry him anymore.

Unsure of what to do first, Smith tried to speak to the man but to no avail. Smith moved around to the front and knelt down in front of him, placing his hands gently on the end of his shoulders. He looked up into his obstructed face.

“I need you to breathe, mate. It’s okay.” Smith started rubbing the man’s shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. “Deep breaths.”

The man moved his hands slightly so an eye peeked through. The eye was a beautiful shade of blue, similar to Smith’s but brighter.

“Keep breathing, mate.”

The man tried to force his body to stop shaking, and thankfully it worked. Albeit, his panic attack hadn’t stopped, but it was better than before.

“There you go! Do you feel better than before?”

The stranger nodded and took his hands down from his face. Smith scanned around the man’s face, noticing the redness of his face and eyes and the tear stains on his cheeks. Smith bought a hand up to wipe the tears still falling from his eyes.

“Do you need anything? Water?”

He nodded and Smith took off his backpack, lying it on the ground and retrieving a fresh bottle of water out of its confines. The stranger accepted it gratefully, taking a big swig of the liquid down his throat.

“Small sips, mate.”

After ten minutes, the stranger had calmed down. Apart from the occasional tear, he was breathing normally again.

“You all right, now?”

“Yeah, thank you.” He murmured, voice raspy from the crying.

“What’s your name?”

“Ross.” Ross cleared his throat. “Ross Hornby.”

“Do you want to talk about why you had a panic attack, Ross, or would you prefer not to?”

“I don’t want to.” Ross shook his head.

“Okay, that’s fine.” Smith paused. “By the way, you’re adorable. I don’t know if you knew that.”

Ross blushed and smiled, chuckling lightly at Smith’s kind words.

“I’ll give you my phone number. I’m happy to help any time, mate.” Smith wrote down his phone number on the back of an old receipt from his backpack and handed it to Ross.

“Thanks for what you did.”

“No problem, mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. If you want to request, feel free to leave a ship and a number in the comments. :)


	6. 18 + Smornby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smornbae said: Can you please do 18 and/or 42 with smornby please? Thanks ❤
> 
> 18: “I live in the flat next to yours and you’re playing music really loudly, it’s midnight, please turn your music down- oh shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were jerking off.”
> 
> (I'll do another chapter for 42. :) )

12:35am. Ross had been trying to get to sleep now for the past hour, but music was blasting through the walls which kept Ross from falling asleep. He had a busy day in the morning and he needed to sleep soon or he wouldn’t function properly.

Sighing, Ross dragged himself out of the bed and slid on his plain dark blue dressing gown, whilst making his way through the door to the main body of his flat. He unlocked the door and stepped out into the corridor and ran a hand through his hair. Ross groggily walked left to the next front door.

He made a fist and knocked upon the door three times then awaited an answer. He waited for half a minute and gathered that the occupant didn’t hear the knocking due to the music drowning out the knocks.

Not expecting the door to open, Ross tried the handle and was surprised when he fell into the flat, tripping over his feet in the process. He located the sound instantly; a radio on the other side of the room near the windows and beside a slightly opened door.

He trod into the flat and covered his ears with his hands because of the music being so loud. As soon as he turned the music down a few notches, he let his remaining hand at his head drop to his side loosely.

Curiosity peaked in Ross’ mind to find out who exactly lived here, and that only heightened when he remembered the half-open door next to him. He closed an eye and put the other eye to the door, looking through the crevice.

It was a bedroom; the double bed placed neatly against the far corner with a figure sat atop, one hand behind him and one hand out of view. The figure sat back facing Ross, and only when Ross concentrated on the figure did he realise that the one hand out of view was moving away and towards it slightly.

A look of disgust crossed Ross’ face as he realised that the man was jerking off. Ross continued watching the man as he groaned loudly and leaned back further onto the hand behind him.

“Excuse me.” Ross spoke, suddenly alerting the man to his presence.

The man let out a surprised grunt and fell onto the wooden floor, landing on his back.

“Shit, are you okay?” Ross cautiously edged into the room, slowly closing in on the figure on his back.

“Who the fuck are you?” The stranger groaned, pushing himself up and hastily pulling up his underwear and trousers.

“I’m your neighbour. I could hear your music in my bedroom next door, I did knock but I guessed you didn’t hear. Sorry I came barging through, you clearly want to be alone-“

“No, it’s okay.” The man stood facing Ross. Ross scanned over his face and licked his lips. “I should’ve turned it down, my mistake.”

“I’m Ross.” He stuck out his hand to the other man and then he hesitantly drew back as he remembered where it had been. “Maybe I shouldn’t shake your hand.”

The stranger laughed. “I’m Alex. Sorry about all this, I just moved here and, well, y’know, I just felt-“

“Yeah, yeah, I understand.” Ross smiled at Alex’s awkwardness.

“Maybe we could meet in the morning or something. I would appreciate a little friendship.”

Ross nodded, lips curving into a smile again. “Yeah, I’m good with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. If you want to request, feel free to leave a ship and a number in the comments. :)


	7. 42 + Smornby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smornbae said: Can you please do 18 and/or 42 with smornby please? Thanks ❤
> 
> 42: “Why are you at my front door covered in blood, it’s 2 in the morning and- holy shit, are those angel wings you have, please come inside and let me help you.”

_Knock knock._

Smith grumbled audibly into his pillow and slowly rolled onto his side, pushing himself up off the bed wearily. He opened his eyes and raised his hand to rub at the outside of them before checking his alarm clock: 2:23am. Smith exhaled and pushed his body off the bed, sloppily making his way to the front door to see who was knocking at this early hour.

_Knock knock._

“I’m coming, hold on.” Smith shouted, twisting the handle on his bedroom door and stepping into the living room. It was an icy atmosphere, despite the fact that Smith had turned the heating off only two hours ago before he collapsed onto his bed.

Eventually, he trudged to the door and unlocked it. What stood before Smith was a man around the same age as himself dressed in clothing which appeared torn in places. Multiple blood splatters coated the man’s torso, arms and legs, and blood leaked from several wounds on his body. The man’s face hosted a few minor scratches and his dark hair was dishevelled, but the kind of dishevelled which seemed more like getting up on the wrong side of the bed than, Smith presumed, a fight. What struck Smith the most about this man was his blue eyes and how they appeared to glow in the dark night.

Smith gathered himself before he spoke. “Are you okay?”

“Take a guess.” The man stated flatly, emotions not changing.

“Do I know you?”

“No.” He said, eyes staring into Smith’s own.

“Shouldn’t you go to-“

“A hospital? No, they wouldn’t understand me.” He finished, startling Smith.

Smith gulped. “Why not?”

“Because-“ The man rolled his shoulders and tensed up his chest. Smith could not have been prepared for what was about to happen as a set of beautiful white wings, torn and tinted red at the edges, appeared behind the man. His eyes glowed brighter than before. “I’m not human.”

Smith stood, eyes wide and speechless, looking up and down the man – no, angel? – before him.

“Can I come in?”

Smith shakily nodded and cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, okay.”

The angel bore a small smile as his wings disappeared and entered Smith’s residence, eyes scouring around the living room.

“You can, uh, take a seat over there. I’ll just be a minute.”

The angel nodded and took a seat on Smith’s sofa, eyes softly glaring at the startled man. Smith walked into the kitchen and retrieved a fresh cloth and running water into a small pan.

Afterwards, Smith brought these items to the sofa and sat down next to the stranger.

“What’s your name?”

The angel leaned back and turned his head towards Smith. “Ross. Well, that’s my vessel’s name. I’m an angel as you’ve probably gathered so that’s not actually my name.”

Smith nodded as he dipped a corner of the cloth into the pan, letting the material soak in the water for a bit. “Okay. I thought angels didn’t exist.”

“A lot of people have that problem.”

“What problem?”

“That you don’t believe.”

Smith looked up at Ross. “So, you are actually an angel?”

“Yes.”

Smith raised the cloth out of the water. “Do you want me to clean your cuts and stuff?”

“If you could. Should I take off some clothes?”

Smith grinned and blushed slightly at the suggestion. “Yeah, but not all of it. I’d prefer it if you kept your underwear on.”

Ross quickly took off his vessel’s clothing, removing the jacket first, followed by his button-up shirt and dark trousers. He folded them neatly on the arm of the sofa and sat back down, where Smith started to clean up the blood from the cuts littering his body.

“Why are you here- why are you like this?” He questioned, trying to start conversation with the angelic being.

“It’s a long story. There’s a feud in Heaven so some angels escaped and some were cast to Earth. I was cast away and I fell in a field not far from here.”

“Are you saying that there’s other angels, besides yourself?”

“Yes. I didn’t see any by me so I presume I’m alone.”

Smith moved on to another cut on the angel’s body. “Do you need a place to stay?”

“Only temporarily, just to get up to strength again. I did have grace which gives me healing powers and teleportation and stuff like that, but I lost it.”

About ten minutes later, Smith had cleaned up most of the blood from Ross’ body. He was astounded by this bombardment of information.

Smith turned to Ross. “You have wings. Do they need to-“

“No, no, I can do that once my grace has returned.”

Smith pondered about asking whether to see his wings again. After a few seconds of silence he asked.

“You want to see my wings?”

“If it’s okay. I just find it fascinating.”

Ross thought about whether to trust Smith around his wings. Wings were sensitive on angels and needed to be handled with care.

“Only if you be gentle. They’re not in the best state.”

Ross stood up and unveiled his wings again. He stepped closer to Smith, his knees nearly touching the sofa.

Smith reached a hand up to stroke at the feathers gently. The feathers were similar to a dove, but they were much larger. Smith estimated that the wings were about two metres long each.

“They’re beautiful.”

Ross looked at Smith with sadness in his eyes. “They are?”

“Yeah, they’re… amazing.” Smith continued to feel the individual feathers, the fragile red and white tips were unbelievably soft beneath his touch.

Smith noticed that Ross was getting quite uncomfortable so he stopped.

“You can stay here for as long as you need. There’s a guest bedroom upstairs, I’ll bring some clothes in tomorrow.”

“You’re incredibly kind-“ Ross thought for a second. “What’s your name?”

“Oh, Alex Smith.”

“Alex.” Ross pondered about the name and smiled. “That’s a nice name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. If you want to request, feel free to leave a ship and a number in the comments. :)


	8. 47 + Smornby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon said: hi can u do 43/44/47 w smornby pls? (maybe possibly all, but only if you have time? tysm)
> 
> 47: “We’re with our straight friends and I accidentally flirted with you and now they’re giving us looks and I have to say, ‘No homo’ but I really mean, ‘full homo, please go out with me so we can piss these guys off,’."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. If you want to request, feel free to leave a ship and a number in the comments. :)

Friday morning came around sooner than everyone thought, and they separated themselves into two cars, ready to go to the warehouse.

Over the past week, Lewis and Turps (mainly Lewis) had been working their socks off to get this day planned and sorted. Everyone had been struggling to create original, unique content for their channels and so they decided it was time for another real life challenge. This one was an obstacle course type challenge with six members of the Yogscast competing against each other for first place.

In Ross’ car was Ross, Smith and Trott with the shortest man sitting in the backseat. In Lewis’ car was Lewis, Duncan, Simon and Sjin. Lewis was in the driver's seat, and his car was at the front, leading the Hat trio at a steady pace towards the warehouse.

When they arrived, everyone was faffing around with cameras, lighting and various other equipment. The Hat trio walked together to Lewis to ask what they should do.

“You can set up the small marquees, if you want.” Lewis replied, not looking up from the camera he was setting up.

“Yell when you’re ready.” Smith said. “Come on guys.”

The other Hat members walked over to the pile of white material on the floor and, while Ross and Trott found and skimmed over the instructions, Smith had decided to take on the challenge of putting up a marquee by himself.

“Put A to A, then B to A and B…” Ross mumbled, eyebrows furrowed. “This doesn’t make any sense.”

“We can do this without instructions, guys. It’s easy, look.”

Trott and Ross turned to Smith who was grinning widely and had miraculously managed to fit a few poles together.

“How have you done that, Smith?” Ross questioned, walking over to the man and squatting down beside him.

“It’s easy to do. Exactly like you.” Smith said cheekily, gritting his teeth at the last sentence.

“Where does this pole go?”

“Up your ass, mate, bend over.”

Ross blushed lightly and looked at his friend with amusement sprinkled in his eyes. There was something else in Smith’s eyes, but Ross didn’t have time to register what it was.

“Christ, guys, stop looking at each other like that, you’re not alone, you know.”

“Like what?” Asked Ross, tearing his eyes away from Smith’s and genuinely intrigued by Trott’s statement.

Trott sighed. “You’re giving each other the ‘fuck me’ eyes!”

“And what do you have against that Trout?” Smith retaliated through gritted teeth and beginning to stand to walk over to his other friend.

“Nothing, you’re just in public- it doesn’t matter, let’s just get this over and done with.” Trott walked over to the other side of the marquee and squatted down next to the pile.

Smith suddenly felt the arm of his shirt being tugged, and when he turned to look at what was doing that, Ross was behind him, pinching his shirt beneath his fingers.

“What’s up?” Smith asked, turning to face Ross.

“Were you giving me the ‘fuck me’ eyes?” The shorter man interrogated quietly, his bright blue eyes glaring up into Smith’s ones.

“What if I was?”

Not sure on how to answer, Ross just smirked and turned away to continue what Smith had managed to achieve. Deciding he had nothing better to do, Smith joined him and within ten minutes, the marquee was constructed.

-

“Trott, you’re a twat, I hope you fall!” Smith playfully yelled, pelting Trott with a beanbag.

Trott flipped him off and regained his footing before placing one steady foot on the tight rope. It wasn’t awfully high, but Trott had to admit this was quite terrifying, despite the safety harnesses and crash mats five metres below him.

Ross was about to throw a beanbag, but Smith put a hand on his shoulder and dragged him off the view of the camera.

“What is it-“ Ross failed to finish his sentence as Smith had pushed him into the stone wall of the warehouse. His back was pressed firmly, but not uncomfortably, against the stones with Smith inches away from his face and his arms awkwardly holding him down by his shoulders.

“I can’t do this anymore, Ross.”

Ross racked his brain for replies he could say. “What- what can’t you do anymore?”

“I’m really lonely, mate. I haven’t had someone to love in years.”

The shorter man nervously chuckled and gulped. “Okay? What are you saying, Smith?”

“Ross Hornby, I love you. I’ve known this for far too long and it’s killing me. I hate that I can’t flirt with you because we’re never alone and Trott always remembers things I say, and he just- Ross, please.”

Ross placed his hands on top of Smith’s knuckles and rubbed them until he let his fingers slips through Smith’s. Both of their hearts skipped a beat.

“It looks like I’m stuck between a rock and a hard place.” Ross joked, causing Smith to grin sheepishly.

“Oi, what are you guys doing over there?” 

Smith and Ross took their hands back and Smith stepped to the side, looking nervously at the owner of the voice, Lewis.

“Nothing.”

“Didn’t look like ‘nothing’.” Lewis stopped before the two men and crossed his arms.

“Smith wanted to tell me something urgent.” Ross covered confidently, stepping away from the wall and mimicking Lewis’ body language.

“Trott’s nearly done and you’re up next Ross.” Lewis stated briefly before flicking his eyes between the two Hats and left without another word, returning back to his previous position inbetween Duncan and Simon.

“That was fucking close.” Ross said, looking back at Smith then licking his lips.

Smith nodded and closed the gap between him and Ross.

“What do you say?”

“About us?”

“Mhmm.”

Ross thought for a moment. “Sure. Why not?”

Both of them smiled and leaned forward, connecting their lips softly. The kiss was short lived, however, as both men were called over to the rest of the group. Smith licked his lips as he observed Ross getting prepared for the challenge.

“Don’t fall.”

“Not possible, mate. Already fallen for you.”


	9. 12 + Troffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelseyfishhat said: Could you do 12 with troffy please?
> 
> 12: “We’re both new to this college thing and when you asked what I was studying, I accidentally said, ‘Your magnificent ass’, I’m really sorry but you’re adorable when you’re flustered.”

College.

Smith and his parents had been planning this for years ever since he first entered high school. It was like a dream; Smith couldn’t honestly get his head around the fact that he was finally here. In his excitement the nights before, all Smith had done was sit in his room packing and reading up on how to behave and what to expect. In the night, he could hardly sleep. His mind kept fantasizing this moment and the moments to come.

Smith parked his new car in the college’s car park and walked on to the campus before retrieving his luggage. A load of other students walked around the site talking to their friends and some of them had a suitcase or two dragging behind them.

Walking into the reception, Smith was greeted by a herd of about twenty students and a few professors standing in a huddle in front of the doorway.

“Hello!” Smith turned towards the voice and spotted a middle-aged woman with light blonde hair pulled back in a bun walking towards him, arm outstretched.

Smith shook the hand. “Hi.”

“What’s your name?”

“Alex Smith.”

The woman looked down the checklist in her left arm. “Welcome to the college, Alex! I’m Dr. Bannister, one of the biology professors here. I’m going to run through what’s going to happen today, if you don’t mind.”

Smith nodded and shuffled his feet slightly, waiting for the woman to continue.

“First, you can go up to your room and unpack, get yourself comfy etcetera. Then at 6:00pm, there will be an introductory meeting in the lobby which you can attend if you wish. It’s just so you can meet the other new students here and maybe make a few friends. You will be expected to look after yourself and attend your classes from Monday onwards. Any questions?”

“I don’t know where I’m staying and I don’t know the layout of the campus.”

Dr. Bannister nodded. “Well, here’s a map and you will be staying at,” She glanced over at her clipboard, presumably looking for Smith’s accommodation. “Floor 2, number 15 over at the first block. On your map it’s around here.”

Smith met the professor’s eyes and smiled gratefully. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Alex.”

-

After ten minutes of trying to understand the map Dr. Bannister gave him, Smith gave up and asked the student sitting on the bench next to him.

“Excuse me?”

The man looked up, his brunet hair rustling in the breeze. The man’s glasses rested sturdily on the bridge of his nose, his chocolate eyes meeting Smith’s. He gave a warm smile that sparked something inside of the other man.

“Hello.”

Composing himself, Smith asked if he knew where his accommodation was.

Shaking his head, the man apologised. “I’m sorry, I’m actually new here as well. I’ve been trying to find where I’m staying for the past half an hour.”

Smith tilted his head and scanned around his face. Smith didn’t want to admit it, but he found the man attractive. He didn’t even know how to describe him, he was just gorgeous.

“What are you studying here?”

“Your magnificent ass.” Smith hadn’t registered what he said until he saw a blush form on the other man’s face. The man collapsed into embarrassed laughter which made Smith’s heart skip a beat. Smith mentally kicked himself, his mind repeating, _‘He probably doesn’t even like guys in that way,’_.

“Sorry, I- I have no idea what I just said.”

The other man composed himself, his hand raising to his hair to brush at his fringe.

“It’s okay, I honestly could’ve said the same thing.”

Smith grinned and leaned back into the bench, resting the map on his lap.

“Where are you supposed to be staying?”

Recalling the floor and room number, Smith answered, “Floor 2, room number 15 in the first block.”

The man’s face lit up. “That’s where I’m staying as well!”

Smith raised his eyebrows and stood up from the bench. “Do you want to go and find our room then, roommate?”

“Yeah, sure.” The man stood up and Smith noticed how small he was compared to him. Cute.

“What’s your name, by the way?”

“Chris Trott. Everyone calls me Trott, though.” Trott gripped the handle of his large suitcase.

“I’m Smith. Well, Alex Smith, but people usually call me Smith.”

Trott paced closer to Smith. “Let’s go find our room, Smith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. If you want to request, feel free to leave a ship and a number in the comments. :)


	10. 30 + Troffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SecretShadowDust said: Hi!  
> I love your work and i was wondering if you could do troffy for 30 or 48 (or both of you have time because I absolutely love this)
> 
> 30: “I thought I was 100% straight but then you walked into the room and I think I’m going to have to reconsider.”

“Mate, there’s no woman in here that I like.” Smith folded his arms over his chest, huffing lightly at Ross.

“You’ll find someone.”

“You don’t know that.” The auburn haired man dismissed. He glanced around the room at the assortment of faces, all different shapes and sizes but still not one woman Smith seemed to like the look of.

“Then go for the guys, Smith.”

“I’m not into guys.”

Ross glared sideways at Smith whilst paying his bar bill. His body leaned against the wooden counter top, his right hand coming behind him to support his form. “You never know.”

Smith ran a hand through his thick hair and itched at his growing beard. To be honest, Smith was envious of Ross’ attractiveness and how he seemed to be the most handsome of the pair, at least according to the ladies. All Smith would get was the occasional glance with a half-hearted smile. Ross got a phone number not ten minutes after they appeared at the town hall.

The sound of a door closing beside him startled Smith out of his thoughts. He turned his head away from the temporary bar and his eyes lay upon a shorter man than himself with brown hair that seemed to caress the top of his head. Smith noticed his eyes and how chocolate they were – the eye colour that Smith loved the most. He managed to get one last look at the man before a hand on his arm tugged him away.

“Found someone?” Ross wore a smug grin which appeared to cover the lower half of his face.

“What?”

“Come on, I saw the way you looked at him, Smith.”

Smith opened his mouth to retort back but was cut off by Ross.

“Go for it, mate.”

With a supportive smile and pat on the back from his best friend, the tall man found himself walking slowly towards where the shorter man now sat alone.

“Mind if I sit here?” Smith gulped, pointing at the empty seat opposite the other.

“Go ahead.”

“Thanks.” He sat down and glanced to Ross who smiled openly and gave him a thumbs up.

“So, what brings you here?”

Smith’s attention snapped back to the stranger opposite him and he cleared his throat before answering. “Same as everyone else, I suppose.”

The stranger nodded. “I’m hoping to get myself a guy.” He perched his head on his hands, elbows pressing on the table. “What are you looking for, sunshine?”

Smith’s eyes flew open at being called sunshine. “I was looking for a girl, but now I’m doubting myself.”

The stranger chuckled before raising his head and holding out his hand. “I’m Chris Trott. People sometimes call me Trott.”

Smith gratefully shook Trott’s firm palm. “I’m Alex Smith.” He retrieved his hand from Trott.

“Hey Smith. Finally got someone, I see.”

Turning to face the voice by the side of the table, Smith saw Ross standing there, half-full glass in hand and sporting a large smile.

“This is Ross. He’s a twat, don’t mind him.”

Trott laughed and greeted Ross. “I’m hoping to keep this one, best one I’ve found in ages.”

A faint redness tainted Smith’s pale cheeks, and inside Ross was secretly celebrating.

“Smith loves music, he sings in a band and plays guitar-“

“I can introduce myself, thanks Ross.”

Ross feigned hurt whilst wearing a smile. “Oh, all right. I’ll be around if you need me.”

The pair waited for Ross to leave before continuing the conversation, and hopefully the beginning of a relationship for Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. If you want to request, feel free to leave a ship and a number in the comments. :)


	11. 43 + Smornby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smornbae said: "I know anon already asked for this, but can you please do 43/44? Love these so much ^^"
> 
> 43: "We’re playing Tennis on my Wii and we’re grunting really loudly and the neighbours all think we’re banging.”
> 
> (I'm guessing you would like Smornby, so that's what I wrote :) )

“I found my old Nintendo Wii.” Ross pulled up a chair and sat by it, elbows going to rest on the dining table in front of him. “I think it still works, want to play?”

Smith, who previously had his legs up on the table, pulled down his legs and looked at Ross. “Yeah, sure. You up, Trott?”

“Me and Katie have organised to go out for dinner, sorry.” The shorter man reached for his coat by the door. “And if you’re planning on banging afterwards, keep the noise down. The neighbours are giving me strange looks.”

Ross and Smith exchanged glances then stood up, watching as their other friend walked out of the door without another word.

“Well, looks like it’s just us.” Ross commented. “How romantic.”

Smith chuckled before nodding and walking out to the living room, waiting patiently for his new boyfriend to retrieve the Wii.

Five minutes later, Ross walked back in with a small bag hoisted on his shoulder. Smith immediately got to his feet to remove the bag from his shoulders which he then placed by the television.

-

“You’re going down, bitch!” Smith screamed, forcefully waving his arm around and staring intently at the Wii Tennis game on the TV.

“Fuck you!” Ross grunted, accentuating the ‘you’ as his virtual racket hit the ball across the net.

Grunting loudly in return, the auburn-haired man swung his arm, the tennis racket whacking the ball over to Ross’ Mii on the other side. Ross swung a little too late, and missed the shot which caused Smith to yell even louder than his grunting.

“Yes! Fuck you!”

“Why didn’t it- what? This is bullshit!”

Knocking on the wall behind the TV silenced the two men. “Keep it down in there!”

“Sorry.” Smith and Ross chimed together before Ross breathily laughed.

“I can’t believe you won.” The brunet said, out of breath.

Smith fell backwards onto the sofa, grinning at his boyfriend. “Get good, kid.”

“Fuck you.”

“Come here.”

“I’m not your bitch-“

“You will be tonight, losers get punished, bitch.” Smith retorted, running a hand through his hair.

Ross’ cheeks tinted a light red and he sat down besides his sweaty other half.

“I’m worn out though, Smith.” Ross glanced sideways and pouted.

“I’ll punish you later, then.” Smith said through gritted teeth, placing his hand around Ross’ shoulders.

Ross’ head fell onto his shoulder.

“You’re such a twat.”

“And I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. If you want to request, feel free to leave a ship and a number in the comments. :)


	12. 38 + Troffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac grove said: Hi, I would love it so so much if you would 38 with troffy! This is really great and I love all the prompts, but in total troffy trash!!!! Thank you so much!
> 
> 38: “I just moved here and one of the WiFi signals here is called ‘Is this the Krusty Krab?’ and I typed in ‘No this is Patrick’ and I got connected, is this your WiFi because if so, you need to change your password, but I like your sense of humour and also your face.”

Finally satisfied with where the furniture was placed for now, Trott collapsed on the sofa, exhausted out of his mind. He ran both hands down his face and breathed in deeply before exhaling. Reaching into his pocket, Trott pulled out his iPhone, eager to connect to the new WiFi to check Twitter and Reddit when he paused as soon as he entered the phone’s WiFi options. Of course, there were multiple connections in the area because Trott had moved to a residential estate, but one WiFi connection caught his eye. Curiosity getting the better of him, he tapped the connection entitled, ‘Is this the Krusty Krab’.

He shook his head and, knowing the popular quote off by heart, inputted, ‘No this is Patrick’ believing that it would not work. Trott let out a breathy laugh in disbelief as he managed to connect.

“For fuck’s sake.” He muttered, biting his lower lip.

He knew logging into other people’s WiFi was stupid, and downright rude, so he disconnected immediately and pushed himself off the sofa, phone still in hand.

Trott stepped out of the house before locking the door and let his feet take him to the end of the path about 10 feet away. He turned to the left and walked to the nearest house next to his.

The house was nearly an exact replica of his own new home, despite the different colour windowsills. Trott raised a fist to knock on the wooden door, knocking on the cold wood 3 times.

Half a minute later, Trott’s heart nearly stopped. The man that had just answered the door seemed to have a small glow around his being, his beard and hair neatly hugging his face, and his oh so blue eyes stood in perfect contrast to his light skin.

“Can I help you?” The neighbour said, smiling politely at the gawking man.

“Oh- oh, yes, is this your WiFi signal?” Trott pulled up the WiFi connected screen and lifted it to the taller man’s face, pointing at the name.

The other man chuckled. “Yeah. It’s childish, I know-“

“It’s nice, I like it.” Trott stated, switching his phone off and sliding it into his pocket. “But you may need to change the password.”

The neighbour leaned against the doorframe. “Too predictable?”

“Just a bit.”

“Well-“

“I really like your sense of humour.” The darker haired one said, before adding quietly. “And I really like your face.”

Surprised and flustered, the neighbour straightened his stance and laughed. “Thanks. I don’t think I’ve seen you before?”

Trott stared into his blue eyes, lost for a minute. “Oh, I’ve just moved here today.”

“Where do you live?”

“Next door.” Trott pointed to his left at the brick house.

The stranger nodded. “Fancy some tea?”

“Absolutely.”

The neighbour began to walk inside when Trott stopped him suddenly.

“I don’t think I caught your name.”

The auburn haired man turned to face Trott. “Alex Smith.”

“Nice name. Matches an equally nice face. I’m Chris Trott.”

“Pleased to meet you, Trotty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. If you want to request, feel free to leave a ship and a number in the comments. :)


End file.
